Fujika Kasumi
is one of the two lead cures from Pretty Change! Pretty Cure. Loud but supportive Kasumi is one of the nicest people Yuminari. With Suzune, and the Lucky Commune, she transforms into Cure Epoir, who's theme color is purple and has power over hope. History Personality Kasumi is loud. No other way to put it. She can't keep secrets at all, promting her to never allow anyone to tell her something important. Surprisingly enough, she can keep her pretty cure self a secret. She supports people she cares about, and never likes seeing them sad. She'll go beyond lengths to make others happy, even putting her own needs over her own. Relationships *Hisakawa Suzune - Her partner and best friend. *Dreamy - Her fairy partner *Starry - *Fujika Kimiko - Her mother. She cares about her a lot. *Fujika Kazue - Her brother. Cure Espoir Cure Espoir is the pretty cure alter ego of Kasumi. Along side Suzune, she transforms with the phrase "Miracle Card Change!" Attacks *Diamond Arabesque Appearance As a civillian, Kasumi has dark purple hair she keeps in a two thick braids. She has teal eyes. Her outfit consists of a pale purple dress, with a plum colored cardigan over it. For her bottoms, she wears black stockings and purple flats. Diamond Card As Cure Espoir, her hair changes to a light purple, grows longer and is held in a ponytail. The ponytail is held in with a silver bow. Her earrings are playing cards with a diamond on each one. She wears a sleeveless dark purple dress, with a collar. The dress' skirt goes from a dark purple to light purple in an ombré, as well as the skirt being longer in the back. Around her waist is a silver band of fabric where her Lucky Commune hangs on her left hip. For bottoms, she wears black stockings, with a lavander diamonds going down the side. Her shoes are pale purple ankle boots. Heart Card With the Heart Card, her hair light purple and is held in a side ponytail held in with a pink-red heart shaped clip. Her earrings are playing cards with a heart on each one. Espoir wears a red crop top, with tank top like sleeves. On her arms are long ruffled sleeves with pink hearts on the end. She pairs it with a frilly skirt, the top layer being red, then pink-red, then pink, then pale pink. Her Lucky Commune hangs on her left hip. Her shoes are long black boots with a small red heart by her ankles. Spade Card With her Spade Card, her hair is light purple and is left down, with a light blue hat and a dark blue spade clip. Her earrings are playing cards with a spade on each one. Espoir wears a open sky blue jacket, over a white blouse tucked into dark blue high waisted shorts. The shorts have four silver buttons on them. Her Lucky Commune hangs on her left hip. She pairs it with black and white striped thigh high socks and blue boots with white laces. Clover Card With her Clover Card, her hair light purple and held in twin tails. She has a light green headband on with a green clover on the right side. Her earrings are playing cards with a clover on each one. Espoir's dress is light green dress with puffy slevees. The second half of the dress is green, that flows out to just below her knees. Her Lucky Commune hangs on her left hip. Her shoes are green lace up heels. Queen Card Etymology Fujika (藤香), Fuji (藤) translates to wistera, while, ka (香) translates to smell. Kasumi: (霞), Kasumi translates to mist. Together, her name translates wistera smell mist. Cure Espoir, espoir translates to hope. Trivia *Kasumi is the first cure to have shorts in her cure form. Gallery Category:Female Category:Females Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Change! Pretty Cure Category:User:Diamond Shower